


悔不当初

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：召黑，犬系热情召x口嫌体正直黑。★要求：不经意的一见钟情，召唤明恋，黑魔暗恋。★要求：媚药+触手+道具+打断咏唱。★要求：强制（实际上双箭头）。
Kudos: 48





	悔不当初

Ⅰ.

“哎哎哎——别来这儿！”  
“治疗！治疗麻烦后退点——”  
“坦克要死刑了！”  
……  
……  
趁着吉祥天女蓄力之际，地上乖巧攻击的宝石兽忍不住回头看了一眼自己咋咋呼呼的主人。  
不仅是乖巧的召唤兽，其余队友也一言难尽地瞥了他一眼。  
“吃球！快快快！吃球吃球！顺便再去蹭一个球！”  
召唤快速提醒道，身旁在被他喊得乱了阵脚的青涩机工终于反应了过来，按下了元气的防护罩。  
虽说有人当个无情的时间轴机器是好，但……  
“兄啊。”学者面无表情地推了推眼镜：“这只是个真美神。”  
确实，这要是打极神也就算了，问题是他们只是在带部队初心者推主线进度上的讨伐战而已？  
要都是自己人可能都还没啥事儿，但好巧不巧，平日里爱凑热闹的龙骑今天神秘失踪，他们七人组排，至于遇到他们的路人……  
那是个黑魔法师，估摸是随机讨伐进来的，不管召唤那边喊的声音有多大、有多频繁，他始终不受干扰。  
他不吭声，召唤当然是没有自觉的，转场后他提醒机制的声音越来越频繁，直到——  
“分摊！”  
提示音响起，吉祥天女的四周却根本不见人影，召唤扭头正好瞧见场地边缘独自咏唱的黑魔，对方头上顶着一个明晃晃的分摊标记。  
他的表情被黑巫长衣的高领遮住，看不出慌乱，甚至还在不紧不慢地咏唱着炽炎。  
“哎——”召唤急急忙忙地取消了毁荡，转身喊道：“别动！我来了！”  
他正欲抬脚奔向对方，但几乎是同时，以太步的光效便在眼前四散，怀里立刻多出了一个人。  
“是你别动，太慢了。”  
冷淡又平静的声音。  
召唤一愣，低头对上了那双漂亮眼睛，顿时觉得心跳漏了几拍。  
太、太近了……  
他甚至能看到黑魔的眼睫毛。  
召唤下意识想伸手把对方抱住，可黑魔的动作比他想象中要更快一步，队友们连连朝这凑近，分摊的判定就在一瞬间，治愈魔法生效的同时黑魔的身影又立刻回到了后场的黑魔纹中。  
战斗还在继续，怀里的触感像游云路过人间，转瞬即逝，却叫看客反复留恋。  
召唤傻愣在原地，直到战斗结束为止，再没说出一句话。

Ⅱ.

“啊……按照你说的，你对那天我们随机排到的一个陌生人一见钟情了？”  
学者合上手里的书，挑挑眉复述了自家傻兄弟的话：“然后你出本还跑去加人好友？人还没拒绝？”  
“对！”召唤眼里亮闪闪的，脸上还挂着叫人不忍直视的傻笑：“而且他还答应了和我去约会！”  
“哈？”学者回忆了一下他所描述之人的模样，渐渐有了印象：“那个黑魔法师？”  
“对！”召唤点点头：“你帮我看看，穿现在这件好看点还是刚刚那件？我要穿西装吗？还是衬衫？还是风衣外套？”  
学者看了看沙发上堆着的衣服，又看了看召唤，花里胡哨的，连忙道：“这……他真答应和你约会了？”  
“当然！我问他要不要一起出去吃饭，他点头了。”召唤拍拍胸膛，身后仿佛有一条无形的大尾在摇来摇去：“都愿意单独和我出去吃饭了，不是约会是什么？”  
“……”学者感觉自己额上的青筋跳了两跳，最后叹息道：“穿校服吧。”  
“啊？”召唤不解：“为什么？约会不该穿的正式点吗？”  
“不不不。”学者连忙开始胡编乱造：“你看啊，当时他穿着校服对吧？他是不是经常穿校服？”  
明明是胡编乱造的，但却意外猜中了，召唤傻愣愣地点头道：“是。”  
“那就对了，说明他比较喜欢职业校服，不喜欢那些所谓的‘流行服饰’，你穿校服去，他肯定觉得很合适。”学者一本正经地点头，指着角落里的一件衣服帮自家兄弟做了决定：“就它了！”  
召唤只好又乖乖地换上了召引长袍：“这样？”  
和平日里一模一样啊？  
学者点点头：“嗯，就这样。”  
“我是不是该准备什么礼物？”换好衣服之后召唤一刻不得消停，他纠结不已，只好接着求助学者：“我该给他送什么？”  
“以太药。”学者迅速道：“比较实用。”  
“……太便宜了吧？”召唤立刻否定了这个念头：“有没有比较贵重的、适合他的？”  
话音刚落，家门便被敲响了，颤抖的声音从门外传来：“有没有人在家啊？”  
赤魔哆哆嗦嗦，身上还在往下滴水，他站在玄关处，接过召唤递来的热水喝了一口之后连忙道谢：“谢谢……”  
“你怎么了？”学者连忙给人紧急读了俩医术缓缓：“怎么弄成这样？”  
“谢邀。”赤魔喝了大半杯水，脸色好转了不少：“带完豆芽，刚从破舰岛出来。”  
“不是，一个老迷宫怎么把你搞成这样？”学者还是不能理解。  
“说来丢人。”赤魔抹了抹脸，叹息道：“脚滑，打腕足的时候落了水，而我又不会游泳……害。”  
召唤差点听笑了：“啊？你吃宝宝不小心掉海里去啦？”  
“……说了脚滑，哎，不过还是赚了点，你们看这个。”  
赤魔转身从背包里掏出了一个小笼子，里面关着一只正活蹦乱跳的触手，看上去比以前见过的都要有活力，新鲜的很。  
“一百万。”学者熟记物价，他挑了挑眉：“运气不错。”  
“啊，这么贵啊？”赤魔显然也没料到这东西的价值，颇为惊喜：“那确实赚……”  
“我买了！”召唤打断他，突然道。  
“嗯？！”两人吓了一跳，同时转头看他，赤魔问道：“你买这个干什么啊？”  
“喂喂，你别是想用这个送……”  
“送黑魔啊？”召唤已经翻开小金库数钱了，他提着一小袋金币丢给了赤魔：“数数，应该刚好。”  
“别开玩笑了！你要送他这个？东西不是贵就有用的，这宠物可一点都不听话。”学者连忙制止，哪想他话音刚落，见钱眼开的邻居早已一手交钱一手交货，把关着触手的小笼子丢给了召唤，甚至还送了一瓶不知来头宠物营养剂：“来来来再送你个这个，虽然我也不知道哪儿来的，但好吃好喝招待着哈，这兄弟有眼光！”  
“……”学者无语。  
赤魔贪财他知道，召唤好这口他也知道，但要拿这种东西送心仪之人……  
算了。学者转身回了屋子，不再去管这倒霉孩子。

Ⅲ.

“……所以。”黑魔眯了眯眼睛，尽量将让自己的语气听上去心平气和一些：“你在看哪里？”  
听到他的声音，召唤一个激灵，连忙面红耳赤地抬手遮住眼睛：“我没看！”  
“……”  
气氛陷入了尴尬之中。  
黑魔怎么都想不通事情怎么会变成这样，可比目前状况更不能理解的是召唤他妈的为什么要送这种东西？  
说实话，召唤送他到家门口紧张地掏出礼物时自己是有那么点开心的——然后这点开心就在看到礼物时立刻碎成了粉末。  
什么东西？触手？  
黑魔内心全是问号，但出于礼貌和对召唤的好感度还是面无表情地收下了它，没记错的话还挺贵。  
收下东西之后他按照预想中那样邀请对方来家里喝杯水，召唤欣然接受，那副开心的样子让人看了直想笑——就跟条大型犬似的。  
黑魔邀请召唤进了屋，把茶水递给过去之后刚准备伸手驯服对方送的小宠物，可就在伸手的這一瞬间，意外发生了。  
过程有点糟糕，但结局就是这根触手越变越长，甚至还伸出了分支，而黑魔也从站立变成了双腿大张、摔在地上的狼狈模样。  
一开始召唤正开开心心地喝着黑魔亲手泡的茶水，听到声响回头的时候却正好瞧见黑魔被触手折腾到跌倒的那一幕。  
黑魔进屋之后就脱掉了咏咒长袍，身上现在只穿了件黑衬衣，而黏糊糊的触手早在一开始就将那些带着点海水味道的液体粘满了布料，现在衣服全贴着皮肤上，身体线条被看得清清楚楚不谈——那些东西还在往衣服钻！  
……靠。黑魔真的崩溃，他本就不喜欢在旁人面前出糗，更何况是有好感的人面前，但现在情况真的已经失去控制了：那黏糊糊凉飕飕的触手已经钻到他内裤里了。  
怪异的湿冷叫人浑身一抖，见召唤还维持着捂住眼睛的傻样，黑魔忍不住烦躁道：“你还傻站着干什么！”  
你送的什么鬼东西，还不想想办法？！  
召唤的手指开了开，从指缝里偷偷瞧了瞧他，红着耳朵问道：“啊？”  
触手紧紧缠在他的腿上、身上，力道勒得人又疼又痒，黑魔的语气终于带上了一点痛恨的意味：“帮我解开……唔！”  
戛然而止的话语听上去相当不妙，召唤一下子就慌了起来，两三下从沙发上蹦下来冲到了对方身前，无措道：“怎么了？！”  
黑魔低着头，浑身发抖，硬是没再吭声。  
触手……触手钻到里面去了。  
那玩意儿的柔软度相当微妙，顶端也谈不上尖锐，带着一身湿滑粘液朝那青涩狭隘的穴口一压，便轻而易举地陷进去一小节，  
很冰，很冷。  
黑魔起先只是被那叫人作呕的异物感与寒冷激得浑身战栗，可那条东西越进越深，召唤又在面前，他怕自己一张口就会发出奇怪的声音，只能狼狈地抓着地毯摇头。  
这反应看上去实在是太不妙了，召唤担心人受了伤，几番询问无果便只能上手去抓那些滑溜溜的触手。  
有些使不上劲。  
吸饱了营养液的东西实在是太灵活也太有韧性了，隔着衣服根本别想握住，召唤在人身上摸了老半天，眼看黑魔抖得越来越厉害，只好红着脸说了声抱歉，然后顺着衣服的下摆将手直接探了进去。  
黑魔浑身一僵。  
能直接碰到那玩意儿召唤就舒服多了，他咽了咽口水，强迫自己把注意力从黑魔的身体上挪开，用力地抓住了对方腹部上的一只触手，试图将它扯离从黑魔的身上扯开——  
“别动……别动！”黑魔突然绷紧了身体，双手用力地抓上了召唤的衣服，拔高声音咬牙切齿道：“别……那样……扯……”  
他的双腿颤得厉害，短袜下的脚趾都因为体内的异状弯曲起来：钻到穴里的那根东西进的有些深，较粗的那一小节压在了前列腺上，不断是蠕动还是摩擦都会带来陌生又剧烈的酸麻，而召唤这么一扯，那玩意儿虽然在朝外扯，但却是硬生生碾着腺体移动的……  
他一出声，召唤就听话地松了手，他黑魔抓着，不知所措道：“那……那怎么办啊？”  
黑魔没回答，又或者说他回答不了：召唤一松手，在他体内乱动的那根玩意儿立刻又埋了回去，重新顶上那处要命的地方，似乎是不舍离开那处温暖的肉穴，甚至还进得更深了一些。  
水也越来越多了。  
黑魔很清楚，这绝对不是自己的体液，是触手的分泌物。  
那分泌物在紧咬的穴里不断流着、吐着，作用不明的液体冷得黑魔想合拢双腿，却又腿上缚着的玩意儿干扰了动作。  
咕啾咕啾的声音还在变大，屁股越来越湿，前面硬起来的东西也被触手给绕上了。  
打底裤还撑出了一个小包。  
耻辱感铺天盖地袭来，黑魔下意识夹紧下半身，却因为这自讨苦吃的动作泄露出一声闷哼，他拉得召唤几乎就要摔到自己身上，不情不愿地在快感的逼迫下红了眼睛。  
可召唤只惦记着如果这样倒下去黑魔会磕到地板，于是他连忙搂住对方的脊背，微微施力一拉，黑魔便整个人倒在了他身上。  
他的手放在黑魔后腰处，触感却是软的，见黑魔低着头一声不吭，他只好试探性地问道：“那我还要继续吗？”  
召唤的手向来是不安分的，再加上他确实馋黑魔馋得不得了，问出这句话的时候早就把手伸到了人衣服里，可摸到那根一路朝下的触手时却突然僵住了。  
等等，这边是尾椎？再往下是……  
召唤半天不敢摸上那俩瓣臀，下头那根不争气的玩意儿直直戳着黑魔的大腿。  
精虫上脑，持续增加的兴奋却在抓到人股肉夹着的那根触手时顿时冷却了不少，他瞪大眼睛，下意识顺着那根东西朝下摸，在碰到瑟缩的穴口时大脑又麻了。  
好热……好软……等等、等……进去了？进到那里面去了？  
召唤浑浑噩噩的用手指在不住颤动的穴口周围按了按，摸了一手湿……好像是赤魔给的营养液的味道？有淡淡的青草香，捏几下就会挤出一大股，也不知道是不是错觉，粘着液体的皮肤在发烫，发痒。  
色欲熏心，召唤试探性地将人身上的裤子剥下大半，白花花的臀暴露在空气中，黑魔顿时喘息急促，抖得更加厉害了。  
“放开！”在感受到自己的屁股被人抓上时黑魔终于恼羞成怒了，恶狠狠地撑着召唤的胸膛抬起了头，吼道：“别碰——呃……嗯、嗯——你！”  
他连一句完整的话都说不出来：召唤又抓上了被他夹在股沟里的触手，这一下牵动到了穴里的部分，他本能性地合拢双膝，也不在乎裤子被蹬掉的事，只痴心妄想着把那东西给挤出去。  
腰胯被人的膝盖这么一夹，又挨了骂，召唤热情不减，甚至更兴奋了些，他真的遭不住了，喉结颤动了两下便开口道：“抱歉……你忍一下……”  
他的手里紧紧地抓住了那根深入对方体内的触手，而察觉到他要做什么的黑魔猛地瞪大眼睛，颤抖着双手就想去阻止他——  
“停……你……呜！呃、嗯……嗯————！！”  
黑魔在无法忍耐的呻吟中崩溃高潮，触手被扯出的同时精液也喷了召唤一手，后穴在剧烈的收缩里还滴出了不少触手的粘液。  
那些粘液顺着颤抖的大腿往下流动，最后渗进布料里。  
召唤抓着那团一点一点恢复成原样的触手，不知所措地僵在原地，被瘫在自己身上的人勾得口干舌燥。  
空气中夹杂着体液与营养液的气息，没来由的，他竟然有点想舔一口。  
恢复原样的小触手似乎是将体内的营养液都排尽了，最终还是被召唤甩到了沙发上，发出黏糊的声响，与此同时，倒在召唤身上的黑魔也一点一点支起了身体。  
他的头发乱七八糟，额上满是汗水，此刻正低着头一边颤抖一边从召唤的身上爬了下来。  
一向好面子的黑魔法师跌跌撞撞地从地上站起，等召唤将视线从人滴着水的腿间挪开时，对上的便是伊甸之恩法杖上的那两片小翅膀。  
恐怖的火属性魔法迅速累积着威力，法杖周围的空气迅速扭曲起来，在仍被精虫啃吃着大脑的召唤以为自己的人生就要结束时，却好巧不巧地发现了魔法的目标另有旁人——  
沙发上缩成一团的触手。  
当机立断，召唤顶着个小帐篷直接扑了上去，抱住黑魔的双腿大叫道：“别别别别——！”  
那触手怎么看都是一个独立的生命体吧？  
他这一抱，本就还在腿软的黑魔险些跪了下来，他脚下一个踉跄，咏咒终止的同时那个被粘液影响得有些饥渴的后穴又不知廉耻地空绞了几下，打乱了好不容易才平稳一些的呼吸。  
“你干什么？”他几乎是从嘴里挤出这句话的。  
召唤被他阴狠的声音吓得缩了缩，变本加厉地抱紧了手里光裸的双腿，抬头含糊道：“你一个火炎下去那东西肯定没了……”  
黑魔真气笑了，要不是看在召唤在心里头的好感度有那么些高，自己第一个解决的就是送了这个鬼东西的他。  
“行。”气头上的黑魔宽宏大量，他抽出一条腿蹬在了召唤肩膀上，将人踹得仰倒在地之后立刻切换了目标，连天语都懒得开就直接开始裸读核爆：“既然你……”  
话说一半，他突然瞥见了召唤腿间那一大团鼓起，声音为不可察地顿了顿，后半句话戴上了明显的羞恼：“……不舍得触手，那你先来。”  
他被愤怒和羞耻冲昏了脑袋，连即刻和三连都没想要开——下场自然是被召唤又扑倒在了沙发上，法杖被丢到一旁，滚动间发出几声闷响。  
“别！别对我动手啊……我那么喜欢你。”召唤死死抱着他不肯撒手，下头的那根东西隔着布料从人大腿一路磨蹭到了仍敏感着的股间，本人却毫无知觉：“我也不知道为什么小宠物会变成这样……别这么生气……”  
他的那根东西尺寸可不小，这么蹭来蹭去的暗示也不能再明显，沙发另一头软趴趴的小触手见有人愿意解围连忙蠕动着摔到了地上，随后一挪一挪地从玄关下的大门缝隙处逃了出去。  
“……！”被人看过高潮淫态的黑魔法师面上发烫，他现在也顾不上去追杀那个莫名其妙的小宠物了，身体的异状让他紧咬着牙关，只想把面前这个厚颜无耻的黏人流氓给推开：“起来！”  
挣扎间他右脚上的袜子都被蹭掉大半，见召唤一副无论如何都想上自己的赖皮模样黑魔气就不打一处来，索性手脚并用，屈起膝盖挤在了两人的身间，随后用赤裸的脚掌毫不避讳地踩上了召唤的脸颊，吼道：“滚开！”  
脚心的肉是嫩的，是敏感的，是脆弱的，召唤被他这么一踩，内裤前段立刻晕湿了一小片，浑身血液都在往大脑处涌，想都没想就直接扣住对方的脚踝伸舌舔了上去。  
黑魔撵人的声音立刻变成了断断续续的叫骂，他双腿大张，一条脚被人抓到脸上亲着，另一条则弯曲着卡在召唤腰间，柔软有劲的舌头舔过他的脚心、吮吸指甲整齐的圆润脚趾，甚至还插进缝隙里来来回回地蹭着、撩着……  
那条腿狼狈地颤抖起来。  
黑魔紧闭双眼，强迫自己忘掉召唤陶醉又渴望的神情，脚底的电流又瘙又痒，钻进皮肤，毒害细胞，然后解压成磨人又要命的快感，反复刺激着下头那个发热的小穴口。  
他叫，他骂，可召唤从舔上去开始就像着了魔似的不肯再听他说话，直到黑魔被他活活舔出了一次小高潮，声音里都带上了哭腔才肯收嘴。  
召唤后知后觉地松手，可指印还是留在了白皙的皮肤上，沾满口水的脚掌无力地踏上他的肩头，看上去是身体的主人仍不肯妥协，想把他踹开。  
黑魔紧闭着眼睛，缓解淫痒而逼出的小高潮是一点疏解的作用都没有，他前头滴着淫白的精水，心里清楚那触手的分泌物有些问题，一开始没有防备的时候自己甚至还吞了一些到嘴里……妈的。  
那个被触手好好开拓过的穴里还残留着冰冷的知觉，但并不影响它又痒又饿。  
然后饥渴的小洞口就被人弹出来的阴茎拍上了。  
亚拉戈流氓的身体向前轻轻一顶，温热的龟头就戳进大半，黑魔狠狠抖了一下，张嘴正欲恐吓些什么，可下一秒就被人猛插到了底。  
穴肉和身体都抽搐起来，前头的白浊不受控制地乱喷，弄脏了仅有几寸之隔的召引长袍。  
黑魔足足有十几秒发不出任何声音，淫痒的腺体被那根微微上翘的阴茎毫不留情地戳弄，他高潮得停都停不下来，口水直流，身体在沙发上歇斯底里地扭。  
扭着扭着就被召唤抱进了怀里，召唤的喘息是杂乱的，是急切的，他搂着黑魔，反反复复地用脸颊去蹭他，哄他，下身却跟个打桩机似的没完没了地插。  
黑魔骂他，威胁他，诅咒他，一边高潮一边咬他。  
没完没了的快感里开始夹杂起足以叫人啜泣的酸麻，大张的双腿在摇晃间逐渐增加了绷紧的频率，最终无力地踢蹬起来，客厅里也响起了断断续续的哭声。  
召唤的手指陷在了软滑的臀肉中，就这么掐着黑魔的屁股把人再次推翻在了前列腺高潮里。  
淫液和精水染脏了两人的股间，黑魔哽咽着哆嗦，眼眶和鼻尖红彤彤的，被插得几乎找不着北。  
前头半软下来的性器很快只能流出透明的腺液，他本就不是重欲之人，这会儿又累又倦，哪儿经得住召唤继续没完没了地捣那个快被肏烂的穴？  
在高潮迭起中黑魔艰难地抓着召唤的手摸上自己几乎硬不起来的前头，他不肯说话，也不愿在这样狼狈的情况下说话，只能如此。  
可召唤是真的蠢，硬是把这个动作理解成了撒娇，他继续用脑袋拱着黑魔的脸颊亲来亲去，手掌包住了那根只能射空炮的玩意儿细细照顾起来。  
真是要了命了。  
直到黑魔把他身上的布料抓得皱乱不已、手里那根东西喷出稀白的淫水，召唤才后知后觉读懂了黑魔的意思。  
他愧疚地舔了舔对方面上咸涩的眼泪，等到抓着自己衣服的力道稍微松了那么一些，随后直起了身。  
可却完全没有要结束的打算。  
黑魔倒在沙发上痉挛，目光恍惚地看着召唤下了长袍上用来钩住纽扣的小细绳，缓缓缠上了他的……  
“……干什么？”他哽咽着，伸手想去阻止对方的动作，却被轻而易举地压制住了。  
“……好了。”召唤舔了舔手上沾到的体液，盯着自己的杰作颇为满意地呼出一口气：“这样就可以了吧？”  
召唤动了动腰，此刻的黑魔几乎浑身上下都是敏感点，他的皮肤上立刻泛起鸡皮疙瘩，哆嗦了数下之后他带着浓浓的鼻音开口道：“松开！”  
可以个屁！  
于是对方听话地松开了扣着他双腕的手，转而抓紧了汗湿的腰。  
挣扎，求饶，反反复复的强制高潮。  
被限制住了前段射精也就算了，召唤还刻意拿衣服上掉下来的纽扣去蹭他胸前的乳首，黑魔好几次爽到崩溃都会挺起胸，纽扣从胸上被震落，最后又被人揪着奶尖揉搓数下、恶趣味地摆回去。  
变态……畜生……  
黑魔语不成调地叫，还残留着粘液的熟穴也反反复复地喷潮。  
等到召唤终于把这个一塌糊涂的穴里灌满浓精时，黑魔已经被快感折磨地不成样子了，他浑身发红，正躺在沙发上不断哆嗦，双腿还保持着弯曲抬起的姿势，股间那个合不拢的肉洞不受控制地朝外流着召唤的东西。  
昏睡过去之前，他那因为快感暂时麻痹的脑子里只残留了两个念头。  
①：你妈的，为什么心里对这家伙的好感度还没归零？  
②：那天就不该打那场讨伐歼灭战。

-END-  
2020/2/24


End file.
